Dreamer
by EmoPandaLover123
Summary: Allison a.k.a Minami is your average teenage girl who's obsessed with the anime Naruto! One night she finds herself in a "dream" about said anime. But, as real as it may seem, she just thinks these are dreams until one day she figures out that whenever she goes to bed in the real world...she wakes up in the Naruto world. R&R WARNING: Mary-Sue-ish maybe?
1. Chapter 1

A yawn creeps it's way out of my lips. I take a glance at the clock, "Man, it's one already? I should go to bed..." I murmur to myself, "But, I have to finish this episode. Then I'll be caught up with the series." I was currently watching my all time favorite anime ever, Naruto! I've been hooked on it ever since it first came out.

* * *

How I wish it was more than just a anime though...I wish it was real.

When the episode ends, I feel exhaustion wash over me. I lay back on my bed and fall into a pleasant dream land.

* * *

"Minami?" A small voice says. 'Minami? Who's Minami?' I open my eyes to be met with onyx eyes staring back at me, his face being only inches from mine. I scream, causing us to bump heads. "Mina! Why did you scream?!" Sasuke asked as he rubs his forehead, I rub mine as well trying to sooth the throbbing. "What-Why? Huh?" I say but, for some odd reason I couldn't form a proper sentence right now.

I stare back at him as he stare at me, "Imouto?" My eyes widen at his choice of words. "Imouto? As in...sister?" I question him. He nods, "Well, yeah...you are my sister. At least that's what mother and father says, and you're Itachi's sister too." I stare at him. "Mina-chan, are you feeling okay?" He asked, getting up and walking over to me. 'This has to be a dream...but, it feels so...so life like.'

"Um, I'm okay. Are...you okay?" I asked him. He laughs, "Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" He says. I shrug. "I don't know."  
He smiles at me, "Come on let's go! Oniisan is training without us!" He says as he takes my hand in his and pulls me out the bed. 'How old is he. He look about six or seven...aw he so cute at this age. But...how old am I? He called me Imouto...which means I must be younger than him. This is so weird...but, I'm kind of liking it.' I think to myself as Sasuke pulls me through the house, "Hi Mommy, Bye Mommy!" Sasuke calls to his Mom...or should I say ours? I'm not sure but, anyways I hear her give a small laugh as Sasuke opens the sliding door to the backyard.

"Oniisan!" Sasuke call as he slid open the door that lead to the backyard. Itachi stops what he was currently doing and turns to us with a smile. "We came to train with you!" Sasuke says to him happily.  
"Did you now?" Itachi asked and he kneels down to our level. Sasuke nods eagerly as I just stand there awkwardly. Itachi looks at me, "What's the matter Minami?" He asked. "N-nothing." For some odd reason I find myself unable to say anything else, it's like I'm...almost to shy to say anything...and this isn't me at all, I'm probably the most outgoing person you'd ever meet. But, here...I'm not sure what's happening. I feel like a whole new person...it's strange...how did I even get here come to think of it? And how...how am I actually related to...them? I'm just super confused right now. My brain hurts.  
"Minami-chan been acting weird all day! I don't think she feels to good today." Sasuke says bringing me back from my questioning thoughts. "Sasuke-kun, I'm fine..."

"If you say so. But, I'm not buying it!" Sasuke says, crossing his arms and turning away from me. Itachi gives a chuckle, "So, what are we waiting for? Let get started!" Sasuke says excitedly as he enters a fighting stance.  
"Come at me Itachi." He says determined. I giggle at his seriousness. "Are you sure?" Itachi asked him.  
"Yes, just come on!" Sasuke tells him. Itachi gives a small smirk as he charges toward Sasuke. I watched attentively as the both of them spar. I couldn't imagine trying to do any of this. It looked so hard to do but yet, they made it seem so simple.

* * *

Sasuke tiredly stands on the other side of the backyard, breathing heavily. "We should take a break." Itachi says, Sasuke shakes his head. "No...just one more time." He says breathlessly. "Sasuke, no remember last time?" Itachi tells him.  
"Itachi!" Sasuke whines, "I promise it won't be like last time. Please?" He begs. "Fine but, can I spar with Minami? She needs to learn too!"

"But I-" "Come on Mina! I'll go easy on you." I look up at Itachi, "He's right you do need to start learning the basics sooner or later, so why not start now? Let's start with something easy." He says looking down at me with a smile that seemed sincere.  
"Ooh! I know what she can start with!" Sasuke exclaims. Itachi looks back at him. "What should she start with Sasuke?"

"She should start off with what I stared off with!" He says. Itachi nods, "Yes she should, good thinking Sasuke."  
Sasuke gives a cheesy smile, "What did you start off with Oniisan?" I asked curiously but, I had a gut feeling that I already knew what it was. "I'll show you!" He says a he turns his back to me. He signs some hand signs, that I can vaguely remember seeing before. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He places his fingers to his lips and blows. A huge fireball appears in front of him.

I stare in awe as how pretty it looks. Yes I know, 'Pretty' and no I am not a pyro if that's what your getting at, I just like fire...it intrigues me. When the ball of fire vanishes Sasuke turns back to face us again. "Oniisan! That was so cool! I wanna learn how to do that too!" I exclaim.  
He smiles at me, "I'll teach you!" He says. "Itachi taught me and now I'll get to teach you!"

* * *

After only a few tries, I finally got it. I felt so accomplished, as did Sasuke too. "Whoa, Minami! That was amazing!" Sasuke says as the fireball in front of me slowly vanishes. "Good job Mina, you're a very fast learner. It at least took Sasuke a day to master this technique, it only took you a couple of hours." Itachi says. I give a small smile as Sasuke pouts, "Oniisan you didn't have to tell her that!" He whines. I giggle as Itachi pokes him in the forehead and then me. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He tells the pouting boy.

I here the door slide open as their mother, still to awkward to call her my mother, but anyways she calls out telling us that it was time for dinner. We hurry inside and wash up for dinner.

* * *

"Father, Mommy, you should have saw it! Minami made the biggest fireball while we were outside training today! It was huge." Sasuke tells them. "Is that so, Minami?" My mother asked me with a smile. I nod unable to think of anything to say, "She caught on to it very quickly too." Itachi chimes in. "That's Daddy's girl." My father says with a proud smile. I smile back at him.

* * *

After dinner me and Sasuke are carted off to bed. "Good night, Minami. Good night, Sasuke. Sweet dreams. Our mother says as she slides the door close. I hear the her footsteps fade away. I turn over on my side. "Sasuke?" I call. He makes a small noise indicating that he was listening. "Good night, Oniisan." "Good night, Imouto." He says back. I then close my eyes and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I'm awaken by the sound of my name being yelled. "Allison!" I quickly open my eyes to see my _real_ mom standing over me with a worried expression on her face. "I've been trying to wake you for hours! Are you okay?" I look around to see I was back in my old room, no Sasuke or Itachi...it was all just a dream?

* * *

A/N: SO TADA! There we are, my new story! You thought I was gone didn't you? Well nope I'M BACK! But anyways I hoped you liked this as much as I liked writing it! Btw, sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling errors! Also if im wrong about the translations please forgive me! I used google...and google isn't always right...I learned that the hard way. So anyways...I guess that's it. Next chapter should be uploaded by tomorrow or Monday! Until next time PEACE YO!


	2. Chapter 2

'The cell has a special place in the hierarchy of biological organization...' I tiredly read. My eye lids feel like they all the suddenly weighed a thousand pounds. I struggle to keep them open, 'I really need to start doing my homework earlier...' I think to myself as I turn the page. 'Cells are the structural and functional units...of...all...'

* * *

I awaken to the sound of birds chipping outside and the sun shining brightly through the window. I push myself into a sitting position and look around the familiar room, I look up to see a small figure snoozing away peacefully.

'The same dream again? No, I need to wake up and study or else I'm gonna fail my biology test tomorrow!' I try pinching myself to wake up but, nothing happens, I'm still here.

'Maybe if I go back to sleep I'll wake up! Yeah, let's try that.' I lay back down and squeeze my eyes shut. I laid there for a minute trying to force myself back to sleep but, nothing happens. I snap open my eyes to see that I'm still here.

I sit up once again, 'What is going on, I mean it's cool and everything but, how is this happening? And why? Ugh, I hate being confused.' I look over to something that caught my eye.

I get up and walk over to it, I move my hand as it does the same. I then reach out to it. My hand gently touches the glass barrier, I give a small gasp as I pull my hand away. I stare at the girl in front of me as she stares back. I...I didn't look like myself, my normally short light brown hair had been exchanged for long midnight black hair and my brown eyes also been change to match the color of my hair. Also, my tanned skin had been replaced with white pale skin.

How did I not notice this yesterday?' I questioned myself as I continue to stare at myself in the mirror. "Imouto? You're up early today, are you feeling better?" I hear Sasuke voice say behind me. I turn around to face him with a smile, "Yes I am Oniisan, thank you." He smiles, "Good! I'm hungry let's go eat." He says getting out of his bed and taking my hand in his.  
He slides the door open and we both walk into the kitchen to find ...our...mom, still awkward to call her that, anyways, she turns to us with a smile, "Good Morning you two, are you hungry?" She asked, we both nod.

After we eat our breakfast, Mikoto asked us to run a few errands for her. "Sure thing Mama!" Sasuke says happily. "Come on, Mina lets go!"  
Mikoto gives a small laugh, "Don't you think you should go put your clothes on first?" She asked. We both look down at our current attire. Sasuke laughs, "We should! Let's go put our clothes on Mina, so after we do these things for Mama we can train!" I nod at him with a smile, "Okay Sasuke-kun! Let's go!"

Once we're dressed, our clothing sort of matching we had the same pair of white shorts but, our shirts differed mine being purple while his was blue, both of them though having famous Uchiha symbol on the back. We head outside to do what we we're asked to do.

* * *

"Here you go! Mama said to bring this to you." Sasuke says as he hands a package to a random clan member I've never seen before. She smiles at us, "Why thank you. Say, both of you have grown very fast, how old are you two now?" She asked.

"We're six right now but in a couple of months we'll be seven!" Sasuke tells the woman. 'Wait a minute, did he just say we? So...we're twins? We'll that kind of clears up the weird habit of holding my hand everywhere we go.'  
After we finish with the nice lady, we make our way through the busy streets of Konaha hand in hand the sun setting above us 'This day went by pretty fast.' I think to myself but, then an uneasy feeling washes over me. 'The massacre...why do I get the feeling that it's going to happen today...maybe I'm just over-reacting. But, we didn't see Itachi this morning or come to think of it at all today.'

Sasuke turns to look at me, "Are you okay Mina-chan?" He asked. "...We need to go home." I tell him. He gives me a questionable look. "But, we haven't gotten the things Mama told us to get yet." He says. I turn to him, 'Make up a lie, we have to get home...before it happens...but, even if we do get home before it happens it won't be much we can do to stop it from happening. No, maybe it is something we can do...we just have to go before it's to late!'

"I...I have to pee!" I say running off the opposite direction, pulling him along with me. "Minami! You could have just gone to the bathroom at he market!" He yells, pulling himself free from my grasp.

I stop in my tracks, "No! We have to go home, Sasuke please!" I yell. My eyes start to fill with tears. "Please Sasuke-kun we have to go home now!" He steps closer to me, "Okay Minami, don't cry." He says taking my hand in his, we both run off once again.

Once we reach the complex it was fairly night time. All was quiet, "No...we're too late..." I whisper to myself. "Minami, what are you talking about? What are we to late for? Mina...?" I ignore his questions and take off towards the house. "Minami, Wait!"

Once inside the house I run around sliding open every door, "Minami what are you doing?" Sasuke asked. I slide open one last door, I gasp at what was inside. Sasuke stands beside me, "Mama, Father!" He yells, running over to them. I walk over to Sasuke and fall to my knees beside him. I grab him in a hug as he sobs, something in the corner of the room catches our attention.

"Oniisan?" Sasuke questions, Itachi then steps out of the shadows that were concealing him. "Oniisan! Why did you do this!" Sasuke yells at him. I glare at Itachi, anger takes over me as I stand up, I weave my hand signs, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" I yell as a big ball of fire escapes my lips. But, I can see that he easily dodged it.

When the fire faded. I turn to see that Sasuke was gone. I run out the room and outside to find Sasuke sitting on the ground screaming. I glance up at Itachi, big mistake, visions of the massacre start filling my mind. I scream too, unable to take the blood and the sickening screams.  
I can vaguely hear Itachi say something as my mind turns to black.

* * *

I jump up from my place at my desk, the visions that I just saw still fresh on my mind. My body involuntarily gives a shiver. I look around to see that that I was once again back in my old room. I take a glance at the clock, 4:25 was the current time. I sigh, "Why does that keep happening?" I mutter to myself.

* * *

A/N: So, you like, Yay or No? Also I would like to thank the couple of people for following and favoriting my story THANK YOU SO MUCH! So, since I have nothing else to really say I'll tell you where I got the inspiration to write this from. So, I was watching a Freddy Kruger marathon yesterday and you know how like he's a demon who haunts your dreams an such. I kinda got it from that. I dunno how but I did, and mostly because I was to scared to go to bed O.o hehe...but anyways I'll shut up now. Remember reviews are much appreciated! Bye guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of: Dreamers  
It's been almost a full week and I haven't had another dream. I kind of miss them. I wanted to go back, to see how Sasuke was doing but, maybe it's best if I stay here, where I belong.

I turn the page of the manga I was currently reading. I take a glance at the clock that read, 2:45 A.M. 'I think I'm turning into an insomniac, if that's even possible...Why can't I ever go to bed at a decent time? Oh well it's Saturday, I have nowhere to be anyways.'

Once I finished with what I was doing. I tell myself that it's time to go to bed, even though I wasn't really tired. I lay back in my bed and close my eyes and start making up little scenarios in my head. After a while I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

...

"Mina, wake up." An all to familiar voice says, 'Is that...Sasuke? His voice got deeper. Would it be weird if I said I found that really attractive? Considering the fact that I'm his 'sister'? Eh, whatever we're not really related... so, I find it attractive...' Slowly raising my head I find that we we're in a classroom.

"Sorry..." I tell him, he nods and says "It's okay." He says. "Hi Minami-chan!

Can I sit by you today?' A random guy asked as he gives starts to fawn over me. "No! I'm sitting by Minami-chan today!" Another boy yells at him.  
I stare at them as they argue, 'Um, what's happening right now?' "Obviously you two are confused, I'm sitting by Minami-chan today!" Another random boy says 'Where are they coming from? Are they just like morphing from under the floors or something?' "Minami-chan please tell these two idiots that I'm sitting by you today." He says.

I lower myself down in my seat unable to take all the attention I was getting. "None of you are sitting by her." Sasuke says darkly and shoots them a glare. All three boys stop and stare at the death glares Sasuke was sending them. They all sweatdrop, "Uh, maybe tomorrow." One says as he runs off. "Yeah, catch ya later Minami!" The other one calls, him running off too.

The last one just awkwardly side steps away from our table. I sigh, 'That...was weird...' I think to myself as a glimpse of blonde hair catches my attention, our favorite blonde sitting at the table in front of us, being oddly quiet. 'I wonder why he's being so quiet? Maybe I should talk to him...but, what should I say to him? I can't just say hi, I want to have a conversation with him...but, what can I say?'

"I won!" A voice comes from the back of the room, "In your face forehead!" I give a small smile, 'That name never seems to fail at making me smile...' "Shut it pig! No you didn't, first one to reach Sasuke wins!" Footsteps then start quickly making their way down to us. "Hi Sakura-chan-" Naruto says stepping in front of the girl but, only to be pushed out of the way.

"Move!" The pink headed girl pushes him from her way and climbs over him too get to Sasuke. "Hey! You cheated!" Ino yells at her, Sakura just simply sticks her tongue out at the girl and smiles.  
Sakura then turns to me with a 'sweet' smile. "Hi Minami, can I sit there today?" She asked sweetly. I look back between her and Sasuke, he looked like he could honestly give a fuck less about what was happening.I sigh, and stand to move but, as I stand Sasuke grabs my hand and yanks it back down,making me fall to my seat once again. I give a small smile and turn to the pink haired girl. "Sorry," I say with a shrug and fake smile. She looks at me then at Sasuke and says nothing. 'Ha! Take that you overly obsessed fangirl! ...wait...I'm and overly obsessed fangirl...well she doesn't know that so, HA, rejection!'

"Alright class! Let's get started, today we will be learning about chakra control." Iruka says as he walks into the room.  
...

"Oniisan, are you gonna eat that?" I asked as I point to a rice ball hat was sitting in his lunch, untouched. I had already ate all my food but, I was still hungry. It felt like I haven't eaten in days. "Did you eat breakfast this morning?" Sasuke asked.

"I give a small smile, "I don't think I did..." I lower my head and rub my belly. I hear him give a smirk, "Here, you can have it." He says plopping the rice ball down onto my lunch. I look up and smile at him, "Thank you, Oniisan!" I say happily, taking a huge bite of my newly given food.  
"Sasuke-kun! That's so sweet!" A shriek comes from the bushes behind us.

Just then millions of fangirls start swarming around him. "You have got to be kidding me..." I hear Sasuke groan as the girl's swarm around him like, thousands of hungry cats.

I giggle at the sight next to me, 'He looks like he needs help...' A devious thought crosses my mind, 'What if I just left him here. He'll be so mad, eh he'll get over it.' I inwardly laugh at that thought as shove the last bite of my rice ball in my mouth and stand to leave, "Have fun with your friends Oniisan! I'm leaving now." I call to him as I start to walk off.

"Minami! Get back here and help me!" I hear him yell. I smile and turn to him, "Bye!" I call back to him and walk off. 'He's gonna be so pissed off...' I think to myself, randomly walking off.

Later on that evening Sasuke caught up with me. Sending me heated glares, I smile at him, "Hi Sasuke, did you have fun with your friends?" I asked him. He glares at me, "What do you think?" He says.

I giggle, "I think you had fun." He sends me yet, another glare. "Whatever." He says.

-Later that night-

"Let's take a break." Sasuke says as he exits his fight stance. I fall flat on my butt to the soft ground. "You really need to train more Minami." Sasuke says to me, taking a seat next to me.

I groan, "I know I'm just not as good as you..." I say. Sasuke turns to me, "Don't say that. You just need to train more." He says not really showing any real emotion in that sentence but, I could tell he meant what he said.

"I guess so..." I say unsurely as I lean back on the grass and close my eyes. But then it hits me, 'No! I'm not ready to leave yet!' I quickly snap my eyes open, only to find that I was in a dark room. I look around, 'Is...isn't this my room?' I walk over to my desk and turn the lamp on.

As I turn the lamp on, something tells me to turn around and look at my bed. 'Is that really what I look like when I sleep? Geez, that explains a lot...wait! Why am I looking at myself sleeping?!'

"You look so peaceful when your sleeping." A voice says from behind me. I jump and turn to the sound of the voice. "Who are you?" I asked.  
He smirks at me, "Just call me...your waker." I give him a questioning look, "My...waker?" He nods.

A/N: *sigh* not my best work here but don't hate me!...school has been getting in the way and blah blah blah...so anyways yeah, sorry for this chapter's extreme sucky-ness just please stick with me! I promise next chapter will be much better! So...that's it! Thanks for reading guys til next time! Boo bye!


	4. Chapter 4

"I am your waker." The guy says as he walks over to my sleeping figure and looks down at it, kind if creeping me out a bit.  
"My...waker?" I questioned him. He nods once again and turns to me. "Yes your, waker." He says.

"So...are you not gonna explain this to me?" I asked him. "Explain what? It's pretty self-explanatory." He tell me. I sweat drop, "If it was self-explanatory I wouldn't being asking you to explain."

"What?" He says, "Look dude, what are you talking about?! And who are you and what are you doing here?! And why am I flipping watching myself sleep?!" I yell millions of questions at him, speaking so fast I could barely keep up with what I was saying myself.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down. I'll explain it to you, just slow down. You're talking so fast I can't keep up with you." He says.  
I stop and take a deep breath, "You okay now?" He asked. I nod, "Okay, good. Now, to answer your millions of questions that you've asked, I'm your waker. I'm the person who wakes you from your dreams, you are what we like to call a dreamer, your body and mind can't wake itself. So, I do it for you." He says.

"Wait, a dreamer?" I asked slightly confused. "I'm getting to that, be patient." He says, wagging his finger at me like I'm some sort of child. "Yes, a dreamer, it's very rarely that I find someone like you. It is only about a couple hundred in the world like you. As you might have already seen, when you dream about something, it's almost like you're actually there. Which is somewhat true, while your physical body is still in the real world your sprit and mind has crossed off into your dream world."

"Okay so, if your my waker or whatever, why aren't you waking me up now?"

He shakes his head, "I've been trying but, it seems to me that your sprit and mind are so...attached to this world that it simply does not want to leave."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me I'm stuck there?" He nods. "Yes but, only until you finish the deed that they want you to do."

"They? WhI'd they, and what do _they_ want me to do?"

"I'm not sure but, that's the only way you can leave and come back to your world. I'll stay here with your body, to make sure no other dreamers accidentally mistake your body for theirs, they tend to do that." He says with a small chuckle, totally ignoring my first question. "Allison you must hurry and do the deed before you're stuck there...forever." He says, all serious restored.

"But wait,-" before I could finish my sentence, something weird happens. It was a a brush of wind blew past me and, I found myself sitting in a room.

'Damn it! I didn't get to asked him what I was supposed to do to get back to my world...but, what if I don't want to go back? No one will really miss me...they probably won't even notice I'm gone. Maybe I should just...stay here. Start all over again, it willl be like a new beginning...how many times have I said I wish I could start over? Well now's my chance.'

I glance around the dusk room, the sun barely making its way into the window. I stand from the bed and stretch. As doing so a little yawn slips out, 'Maybe if I stay here then I can finally start sleeping better and it won't feel like I'm living two lives.'

I turn to the sound of the door opening. "You're up early." Sasuke says. I smile, "Yeah, well you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm...or is it the second mouse get's the cheese? Oh, I don't know it's something like that."

Sasuke gives a small smile, "Well we have to be at the academy early today for graduation, so get dressed, so we can go." He says and then turns to leave the room. "Okay, Oniisan." I say as he closes the door.

'Wait, did he just say graduation? But, why does it seem like time is passing by so quickly? I suppose this is a good thing but, how is this happening? Maybe it's part of the deed I'm supposed to do? But how did I graduate and I can barely do anything?' I shrug off these thoughts as I quickly get dressed and throw my hair up into a ponytail.

Once I'm done I go to meet Sasuke in the living room area? Or whatever you want to call it. It had a couch so, I'm calling it a living room, anyways. We both take our leave and head off to the academy.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short I know and I'm sorry, but I thought I would update today since I know I can't update during the week. Btw, I'm trying to kinda fast forward time so I can get into the plot faster so kinda just bare with me here, the time warping will be over soon though. Also, I have figured out that my update days will either be on Fridays or Saturdays these are the only days of the weeks that work now that hell has started...but anyways I'd like to give a special thanks to those who followed and favorited my story! Thanks guys! It means a lot to me! Now, if I could just get a couple reviews. Well that's it for this chapter! Until next time, bye guys!


	5. Chapter 5

It has been almost a full week since I've been here, I felt so...at home here more than in my real life. Maybe, I _should_ just stay here, and start all over. This time I'll live my life how _I_ wanted too and not how my parents wanted me to live it.

Since I was the younger sibling of a failed, stoner, dropped out of high school, older brother you could imagine that my parents were breathing down my neck 24/7. Them constantly telling me what to do and how to do it just so I won't end up like him. At first, when I was younger, I kind of liked all the attention but now, it's annoying. So this is my chance, to change and do what I want and what makes me happy.

Anyway, in my time being here I've made various new friendships, one of them being the rambunctious blonde who we all came to love. Except, for a certain someone, and I'm pretty sure we can all guess of this 'certain someone is.'

Speaking of him, Sasuke has been acting kind of...distant lately. I'm guessing he turning all emo avenger on me now, not trying to be funny either. Why couldn't he just have stayed the happy Sasuke that I came to love when we were younger? It might have just been a day but, he seemed so much happier back.

I've been trying to talk to him and cheer him up although, it hasn't really been working lately. I was thinking that if I could actually make him happy again, that he wouldn't go off and, kill Itachi...as much as I was supposed to hate him, and at the time when it happened, I felt angry but then it came back to me. I remembered why Itachi did what he did... Maybe I should tell Sasuke but...would I be helping or just creating more drama than I should?

* * *

We sit in an empty classroom waiting for the ever so late, Kakashi to show up.I sit on top of the desk swinging my legs back and fourth, watching them as doing so.

Naruto groans, "What is taking him so long?! Come on!" He yells as he tugs his hair in distress.

I giggle, "You might want to get used to waiting for him..." Naruto turns to me with a questioning expression on his face. I realized what I had said and try to cover it up, "What I mean was...if he's late today...then he might be late everyday."

"Yeah I guess your right...but, I'm just so ready! Aren't you ready, Minami-chan?" He asked excitedly. I smile at him, "Ready as I'll ever be!" I tell him. He nods enthusiastically then a devious smile crosses lips. He then walks over to the black board and takes the eraser from it then walks back over to the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked annoyed. I glance up to see Naruto standing on a chair with a eraser. I giggle again, 'Haha, I love this part!'

Naruto gives a snicker, "This should teach him not to be late again." He says as he places the eraser ontop of the door and steps off the chair. We both share a laugh as Sasuke interrupts our fit of joy. "Why would he fall for something like that? He's a jounin."

"Sasuke-kun's right, what makes you think he'll fall for something like that?" Sakura says. I turn back to Sasuke, "It's just a little prank, Oniisan." I say with a smile, totally ignoring Sakura's last comment, I'm not a Sakura hater but, you cannot tell me that her constant agreement with everything Sasuke says, isn't annoying. I like her more in the Shipudden though.

"A stupid prank..." He says, just then the door starts to open. Upon opening, the eraser falls onto Kakashi. Naruto burst out into another fit of laughter as I give another small giggle. "Well," Kakashi starts off. "Well, my first impression of you all is...I hate all of you."

* * *

"Okay, let's start off with getting to know each other," Kakashi says boredly. "Like, tell you about ourselves?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nods, "Why don't you go first so we can know how to to do it." Naruto says.

Kakashi shrugs, "Okay, My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes, don't really feeling telling you that...my dislikes, don't really want to tell you that either...my dreams of the future, haven't really thought about it yet."  
Both Naruto and Sakura sweatdrop, while I give a small smile. "So...the only thing you really told us was your name." Sakura says. "Yeah! That's not fair!" Naruto yells at him. Kakashi gives another shrug and tells Naruto to go next.

Once everybody was done introducing theirselves, it was my turn. "Um, my name is All-" I quickly stop myself as my other teamates send me confused looks. "I mean...Minami Uchiha. 'That...was close...' My likes are, lots of things I guess. My dislikes are, nothing really. My dreams for the future, to become the greatest kunoichi ever..." I finish off quietly. Kind of lame I know but, what else could I have said, I'm still trying to figure out who I am myself.

After we're all done introducing ourselves, Kakashi then tells us about the "mission" we were suppose to have tomorrow. He then explains the whole thing to us, telling us that if we failed we'll be sent back to the academy and stuff. But, I already know what's gonna happen so, I try to play it off like the others.

"Meet me at your training grounds at 5 o'clock tomorrow." He says and turns off to leave but turns back and says, "Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow, you'll just throw up." And, he was gone.

* * *

"Mina-chan!" A familiar voice calls from behind me. I turn to see Naruto running towards us. "Hi Naruto-kun."

"Hiya! I was just thinking that...maybe you would wanna go get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked shyly. '...Was he...blushing? No...not you too Naruto. Damn these Uchiha genes, no, I'm so kidding. Bless the Uchiha genes! Sorry off topic...'

I smile at him, "Yeah, sure Naruto-kun." He gives me a huge grin, "Really?" He asked. I nod, "Sure why not?"

"I'm going too," Sasuke chimes in. I look and him and then at Naruto. They were sending heated glares at each other, "You don't have to go, Teme...I'm not going to hurt her." Naruto says through clinched teeth. "How do _I_ know that?" Sasuke asked back bitterly. Naruto growls at him, "You guys, stop." I say stepping in between them.  
"Come on Mina, let's go." Sasuke says taking hold of my wrist and pulling me off. "Hey!" Naruto yells after us. "Stop following us Dobe!" Sasuke yells at him. I sigh, "Oniisan..." I say to him, "Why won't you let me go with Naruto-kun?" But, he just ignores my question and continues pulling me along.

* * *

The next morning we wake up around 4:30, which was really hard to do considering the fact I was not a morning person. I should have made up an excuse to sleep in for a couple more hours because obviously Kakashi won't be there but, let's just say my brain doesn't really work in the mornings.

Sasuke and I both, tiredly make of way to our training grounds, just as Naruto and Sakura arrived. "I'm so tired..." I moan, plopping down on ground. "Me too..." Naruto says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Minami," I hear Sasuke say, he gently shakes me. "Wha-what happen?" I asked, looking around at my surrounding finding that I was still on the training fields, and to find yours truly standing in front of us smiling, or at least I think he was, I couldn't tell you know because of the mask. "Your late!" Naruto and Sakura yell at Kakashi. "Sorry, a black cat cross my path so, I had to take another path." He tells them. We all sweat drop. 'Nice lie...' I think to myself sarcastically.

"Let's get started shall we?" Kakashi says as he pulls out a alarm clock, from seemingly nowhere. "Did he pull that out of his ass?" Naruto whispers to me. I giggle loudly at him causing Sasuke and Sakura to turn to me, I give a sheepish smile, "Sorry..." I say as Naruto laughs loudly.  
Kakashi clears his throat, "Can I continue?" We all nod.

Once done with the rules of the test, Kakashi sets the clock down on a log. "The alarm is set for 12 if you don't get a bell by then, you won't get lunch." He says.

'Psh, I got this! Or...atleast I hope I do...wait! I wonder if I tell them this whole thing is about teamwork then, maybe...we could all get lunch? Doesn't hurt to try.'

"Ready, Go!" Kakashi yells as they take off in different directions. I stand there for a moment, focusing all my chakra into my feet and jump off too. 'Oh yesh, I just did that awesomely!' I think to myself as I land in a tree right above Kakashi.

'Okay, I need to tell them that we have to work together if we want to do this right the first time, first I need to find Sasuke.' I jump off once again to search for him.

A couple trees down I see him posted on a tree of his own staring down at Kakashi. "Sasuke," I whisper to him, 'why am I whispering?' He turns to me, "What is it Minami?" He asked. "Okay, so you know how we're supposed to get a bell right?" I say this time in my regular voice. He nods, "Well he wants us to work together to get them." I tell him.

"But it's only three bells if we work together somebody still won't get a bell." He says. I sigh, "Yes I know but, just trust me okay?" He looks at me for a couple minutes, then agrees to it, "Okay, we have to go tell Naruto and Sakura now." I say.

"Well, we can't tell Dobe right now, look." Sasuke say gesturing to the ground where Naruto stood in front of Kakashi, they looked like they were talking about something but, I couldn't hear because we were to high up.

"Naruto..." I groan into my hand. 'Maybe I should have told him first.'  
"You go tell Sakura, I'll tell Naruto." I say to Sasuke. He nods and jumps to the ground below. Would it be bad if I said I feel like a total boss right now? Because I so do.

When Naruto was done having his ass handed to him by Kakashi, I jump down and go up to him. With a smile I say, "Looks like your in a bit of a situation there." He give a sheepish smile and says, "Very funny Minami, can you help me down?" He asked. I nod and take out a kunai out and throw it at the rope that was holding him. That's one thing I gotten particularly good at in my time being here, my kunai throwing I'm not bragging or anything but, I'm pretty darn good at it. Who says practicing gets you nowhere? ...wait, nevermind.

I gasp as he crashes to the ground, "Sorry!" I say running over to him."It's okay," he says rubbing his head.

"I wanted to tell you something," I say to him. He looks up at me, "What is it Mina-chan?" "Well, I kind of figure since there's only three bells but four of us, I figured that he wants us to work together for them. As a team..." I say, noticing how stupid this sounded but, I hope he knew what I was trying to say.  
"Maybe, you're right Mina!" He says happily. 'Yeah but, I just hope this plays out right...'

When we're all together we make up a plan, "So, everyone got it?" Sasuke asked. We all nod, "Good." "Let's do this!" Naruto say enthusiastically. I smile at his enthusiasm, "I hope this works..." Sakura says unsurely. 'You and both sister...you and me both...' I think to myself as we all jump off in pursuit of Kakashi.

* * *

A/N: And there we are chapter five! Whoop whoop! Sorry I didn't update yesterday...I was on energy saving mode, (I was being lazy in other words...) but, I hoped you liked this chapter! Reviews are love! :) Well that it for now, bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6

I watch carefully as Naruto approaches Kakashi once again. He sends Kakashi a goofy smile before signing and yelling, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"  
He and his clones make a run towards Kakashi, sending punches and kicks at him but, he dodged all of them, go figure. I look up at Sasuke who was standing on a tree across from mine. He nods as he starts weaving hand signs.

I follow his lead but, not nearly as fast as he was doing it. When finish we both yell out, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Both spheres of fire hit the place were they were standing, when it vanishes a huge empty crater takes the place of Kakashi and Naruto. "Where'd he go?" Sasuke asked.

I take a couple of kunais that were attached with a paper bombs and impel them at the middle of the crater. "He's underground." I tell him.

As crater explodes, reveling a shocked Kakashi, Sasuke takes a couple of shuriken and projects them towards him. As they hit him, I take out another kunai and aim at the three bells, I throw it just as he uses a substitution justu. "Damnit..." I hear Sasuke say.  
I jump down from the tree as the alarm goes off. "Well, we almost did it..."

I say sadly as Sasuke jumps down beside me. "Almost isn't good enough." He says. "I know," I say.

"What happen? Did you guys get them?" Sakura asked as she emerges from a bush. I shake my head at her question. "What? We did all that and we still got nothing! This sucks." Naruto yells, appearing from nowhere.  
I sigh, "Tell me about it..." I say as a swoosh of wind blows from behind us. We turn to be greet by Kakashi.

"That was very impressive, maybe you guys aren't as bad as I thought. In my years of being a sensei, you guys are actually the first team who did it right." Kakashi says.

"First team that's ever worked together? So,what happen to the other ones?" Sakura asked.

"They failed. This test was to see if you could put the team before yourself, which in this case you guys did just that." I feel hope arise in me, 'Maybe we did it right! And he won't fail us! ...But wait, he's gonna pass us anyways. Or, he might not considering the fact that we did things way differently than I remember. Ah, what if we fail because of me! Nooo.'

"So, did we pass?" Sasuke inquires. "Well," Kakashi starts off "You guys did come at me with a intent to kill and not only that you worked together but," My heart stops, "You did not succeed in catching the bells."  
"Aw come on! You said we did everything right! Cut us some slack Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells.

Kakashi holds a hand up, signaling for Naruto to shut up. "Let me finish, now, yes you did everything right. So, I guess I'll pass you."  
"Yeah!" Naruto cheers. "We did it!" Sakura chimes in.  
I smile, "We did it Mina-chan!" Naruto says to me excitedly. "Yes! We did!" I cheer with him.

"Well, I'll leave you guys here to do...whatever, tomorrow we will have our first real mission so be ready." Kakashi says as he disappears in a poof of smoke. 'I love how he says we're gonna do a real mission and we're actually not.' I think to myself.

"Let's celebrate with ramen!" Naruto says pointing to the sky. I laugh and turn to Sasuke, "We did it Oniisan! Aren't you happy?"  
He gives me a small smile that I could only see, in my time being here I've taught myself to seek out the little smiles that he'll give me every now and then. "Yeah." He says. I smile and hug him, I could tell he wasn't expecting that but, after a while he gave into it. "Aw Mina-chan why can't I get a hug like that?" I hear Naruto whine behind me.  
"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, here." I say, letting go of Sasuke and embracing Naruto in a hug. "Sasuke-kun now we can be together forever!" Sakura squeals.

I giggle, as I Sasuke groans. But then I realized that Naruto was still hugging me. "Uh, Naruto-kun, you can let go now."  
"Oh what, I'm sorry." He says letting go and backing up. "It's okay." I tell him with a smile. "So let's go get some ramen!" Naruto exclaims, takingmy hand and running off.

* * *

"The Next Hokage to everybody, suspect is in target."  
"Naruto, these code names are stupid!" Sakura yell into the ear piece. "The Next Hokage to Cherry Blossom, they are not stupid! You're just not using them right!" Naruto yells back. "AHHHH! Get it off me! It's attacking my face!"

I burst out in laughter as Naruto continues to scream for help. Sasuke glances at me and then turns back shaking his head slightly but, not saying anything. 'He's probably used to my weirdness by now.'  
"Should we go help him?" I asked after my laughter dies down. Sasuke shrugs, "I guess we should."

* * *

"Naruto, stop moving so I can get it off." I tell him as I pull on the cat, declawing the nails from his face. Naruto let's out a cry of pain, "Got it!" I say holding the still attacking cat in my hands. "I hate animals!" He yells.

"You just scared the poor thing, that's why he attack you." I tell him as the cat starts to purr at me. I snuggle the body closer to me as Naruto points an accusing finger at the cat. "You!" He says, but his finger was a little to close to the cat and it bites him. "Gah! Stupid dumb animal!"  
"Maybe if you stop tormenting the thing it won't bite you." Sakura says. "She's got a point." I say. "Can we just go now?" Sasuke says with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

"Oh thank you thank you! You found my Fluffy! Oh thank you so much!" A fat lady says as she smothers the cat against her affectionally. "Dude...how much you wanna bet that cat is gonna run away again?" Naruto whispers to me.

I laugh quietly as Naruto gives a loud chuckle. "Alright your next mission will be...babysitting the Hokage's grandson." Iruka tells us. "No, Not another lame mission, especially babysitting!" Naruto yells. "Remember what happen last time we babysat? Minami almost killed the kid!"  
"I did not, you didn't have to tell them that Naruto!" I whisper yell at him.

"Yes you did! Why else would a kid sleep for 8 hours in the middle of the day?!" He whisper yells back.  
Okay look, I did not almost kill a kid okay? I'm not a good babysitter, the kid was being obnoxious so, I kindly put him to sleep by pressing a pressure point in his neck. Something I learned back in my old life. But don't ask how I learned that...that's another story.

"I gotta agree with Naruto for once, can we not get another mission?" Sakura asked.

Just then the door bust open, "Hey! I need some help." An old man slurs and he walks into the room.

"What can we help you with?" Iruka asked him. "I need a couple of ninjas to escort me to my village." He says.  
"Ooooh! Can we do it? Please!" Naruto begs. Iruka sighs, "Naruto..."

"Why not? It's just an escort mission?" Kakashi says. "But,-" "Ikrua, just let them do it. I see no harm in it." Kakashi tells him.  
"...Okay, fine. You guys can have this mission." Iruka says. Naruto cheers, "Yes! Finally a real mission!" I cheer to now is the time to see if I'm actually as boss as _I_ think I am.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, I kind of made the last part different because I couldn't really remember what actually happened so yeah! Btw I purposely didn't put the mission ratings and stuff like that because, we already know about it why should I just keep repeating stuff we already know? Oh and yeah that babysitting thing actually happened...yeah let's just say I didn't get paid that day...0.0 Anyways off topic... I hope you liked the little fight scenes at the beginning, sorry if it sucks I'm not really good at writing fight scenes...so anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and until next time, Bye guys! Oh yeah special thanks to those who followed and favorited my story and that one person who reviewed really means a lot to me!


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh yeah! Let's do this guys!" Naruto yells as he starts jumping and looking around excitedly, "What are you so happy about Naruto?" Sakura asked the ecstatic Naruto.

"It's just that I've never been out the village before, I'm a traveler now believe it!" Naruto exclaims. I giggle at his enthusiasm.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke." Tazuna says bitterly. 'Hey, I still remember his name! Oh yeah, win!'  
Kakashi gives a small chuckle, "He's with me and I'm a Jounin, you'll be fine." He tells Tazuna.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja! And I'm the greatest one! One day I'll become Hokage belileve it!" Naruto yells at him. I hear Sasuke sigh at Naruto's little rant."Yeah right kid, the day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly."

At this point Naruto was raving with anger, "Shut up! I'm gonna do anything to become Hokage you'll see!" He yells back. "Hokages are powerful and wise you are brainless and puny."  
"Grr, I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Naruto yells again.

"I told you were supposed to protect him not harm him." Kakashi says as he holds onto the back of Naruto's shirt to keep him from attacking Tazuna. Sasuke shakes his head and starts off on our journey. "Stupid old man..." Naruto mutters as he finally breaks away from Kakashi grasp and walks off too.

* * *

"So I had this ramen for lunch today and it was so good! You should have tried it Mina-chan." Naruto says as he goes on about a special type of ramen."Your obsessed with Ramen..." I tell him with a smile. He nods enthusiastically, "Duh! Ramen is like the best thing ever! You can eat it at anytime of day!"

"You can eat anything at anytime of day." I say with a giggle. "No you can't...like pancakes! You can't eat pancakes for dinner, now can you?"

"Yes...you can...it doesn't matter what time it is...it's still food."

"But, wouldn't you feel weird eating pancakes for dinner? That's like...sleeping during the day and not at night!" Naruto protest. "...What?" I say confused.

"Look Mina-chan, the point is-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura calls out. I look up to see Kakashi bounded by chains. 'How'd I for get this part but can remember the old man's name...' I go to pull out a kunai but as I do the chains squeeze Kakashi into a messy puddle of blood. I cringe at the sight as Saukra gives a scream.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells as the two guys appear behind him. "Naruto look out!" I yell to him. The two guys let out an evil snicker as they pull out the chains from before. But before they could do anything a kunai and a shuriken strikes the middle of the chain and pins it to a tree. Making the two guys stuck in place.

Sasuke runs up to the two guys and does this incredibly awesome move I can't explain. Anyways, one of the guys breaks free from the chain and charges for Tazuna. Bravely, Sakura jumps in front of him.

I mindlessly jump in front of her as the guy nears closer, secretly hoping that Kakashi will magically appear out of nowhere like he always does. 'What if he doesn't show up? Psh, nothing to worry about he'll show up...I hope...'

I try think of something that could possibly stop him but nothing coming to mind. As the guy nears closer I quickly and thoughtlessly start signing the hand signs for my fire ball jutsu.

But in the middle of my signing Sasuke jumps in front of me, as Kakashi appears from nowhere and grabs the guy. 'I totally had that dude...ah, who am I kidding I didn't have that at all...' I lower my hands as Kakashi stands in front of us, holding the guy in a choke hold.

"Good job Sasuke, Minami.' He tells us. I smile as he turns to Saskura, "Good job to you too, Sakura." She gives a bright beaming smile to him.  
"But Naruto, what happen to you?" He asked the blond. Said boy gives a grunt and walks off.

"Okay then. Tazuna, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Kakashi asked the old man. "Yeah sure." He says, both of them take a couple steps away from the group and begin murmuring lowly about something. I'm guessing it's about what just happen.

"Oooh, someone's in trouble." I say lowly. I see Sasuke slightly shake his head at my comment, and he sends me one of those smiles that I could only see. I smile back at him, "Sasuke-kun you were so brave back there." Sakura says all lovey-dovey. I hear Sasuke giva a small sigh. I give a devious smile, "He was Sakura, I don't about you but," I lean in closer and whisper, "Don't you find that really attractive?"

"Do you find that attractive?" She asked back loudly. "What, no he's my brother, that's sick!" I falsely say but, in reality if I wasn't in this situation right now I totally would have found it attractive. What can I say...I'm a Sasuke fan-girl.

"Brother or not I found it to be hot!" Sakura says. I look at Sasuke who was currently sending me death glares, he hated when I did this but, it's fun so, I'll keep doing it until otherwise.

He sends me another glare before walking off Sakura trailing after him. I let out a giggle before looking up to see Naruto on the other side of the dirt path his back facing me. 'What up with him?' I asked myself as I aimlessly walk over to him.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" I asked the sullen blond. He turns to face me, his eyes filled with...guilt? "Mina-chan, I sucked back there, I didn't even do anything! I just froze. How am I supposed to become Hokage if I can't even defend for my team?" He tells me.  
"Naruto...you didn't suck you just-"

"Yes I did! I sucked...don't lie to me." He says. "...I'm not lying to you, you didn't suck you were just..." 'What's the word I'm looking for...come on vocabulary don't fail me now...' "You were just...Overwhelmed!" I say finally finding the word I was looking for and saying it a little to happier than I should have.  
Naruto starts a me in confusion, "...Overwhelmed?" He asked. I nod,

"Yeah, overwhelmed, if it helps you feel any better I didn't do anything either. And if I did do something it probably would have been even more of a disaster."

He shakes his head, "No it wouldn't have, and you couldn't do anything anyway because Sasuke jumped in the way...show off. Naruto says mumbling the last part. I smile at him, "When are you two gonna admit the fact that you really love each other."

"Wah? We do not! Mina take that back!" He yells. "Nope, you guys totally love each other!" I say in a sing song voice. "In fact, why don't I go tell Sasuke about this, Hm?"

"About what-wait no, don't you dare Mina!" He yells. "I think I will!" I say with a giggle and run off. "Sasuke! Naruto wants me to tell you something!"

"Mina! Stop!" Naruto yells chasing after me. I start giggling uncontrollably as I run away.

* * *

A/N: This chapter...yeahhhh...not as good as I hoped it would be BUT never fear! I will be back tomorrow or the next day with a make up chapter since I didn't update last Friday. My apologizes... So, I hoped you kind of liked this chappie, even though it totally suck baby butt. And btw, do they have pancakes in Japan? Me and my friend were talking about that when I wrote this so I decided to put our stupid little conversation in there. Haha, well until next time, bye guys!


	8. Chapter 8

"This is where I stop." The rower says. I quickly stand and hop of the boat on to the deck. 'Ah, land! Sweet, sweet land. I've missed you so much.' I hate boats so much. Once in the third grade I went on a field trip on a boat...and let's just say that water was not as clean as it was before...

"Alright, take me home." Tazuna says, a bit rudely after the boat pulls away from the deck. I roll my eyes at his command 'Could have said please...' I think to myself and start off once again.

As we walk down the path, Sasuke being ahead of he group. Naruto begins to speed up to catch up to him. "Wait! What's that?" Naruto says as he pulls out a kunai and throws it through the bushes and waits for a couple of seconds. "Oh, it was nothing..." He says nonchalantly.

"Naruto! Stop being so stupid!" Sakura yells. "Stop trying to scare me you little runt!" Tazuna yells too. "Hey! Is someone over there?" He asked again totally ignoring Sakura and Tazuna. "Naruto, what are you doing? It's nothing over there..." I say.

"I swear it's someone following us!" He exclaims. "It is not! Stop acting like a stupid little kid!" Sakura yells as she hits him. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"For being you!" She yells back. Something in the bushes catches my attention. I slowly walk over to the bushes and look through them. "Wow Naruto, you were right, it is someone following us." I say, picking up a white rabbit and turning to show them. "If that someone is a harmless rabbit...look you scared the poor thing."

"Nice job dummy!" Sakura says as she hits him again. "Poor rabbit..." She says walking over towards me and petting the rabbit. "Ah, I'm sorry!" Naruto says, running over to us and takes the rabbit in for a hug. "I'm so sorry little rabbit!" He says again, I giggle at him.

"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna chimes in irritably.

"Get down!" Kakashi yells. I look up in the sky to see a huge sword coming our way, I do as I told and drop to the ground. I hear the sword impel itself into something. I look up and see...Zabuza, cue dramatic music.

"Zabuza Momochi. Rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist." 'He... looks shorter in person. Sorry off topic...'

Naruto tries to run and attack the man but, Kakashi stops him. "Stop, your in the way." He tells him. "This might get dangerous, you guys stay back and protect Tazuna." We nod and form a protective circle around him.

Zabuza jumps over to the water and stands on it. Holding his right arm in the air and his left hand by his face. "Kirigakure no Jutsu." Mist begins to appear around us as Zabuza vanishes. "Where'd he go?" Sakura asked.

"He could be anywhere so keep your guard up." Kakashi says.  
"The mist is getting thicker and thicker." Naruto says. "And I can't see anything..." I say. My heart stops as I feel something wrap around my leg.

Before I could say or do anything, whatever it was pulls me down and starts dragging me away. I let out a scream, "Mina!" I hear Sasuke yell.

I use my free leg to kick at...Zabuza. I couldn't tell if that was him or not but, I'm pretty sure it was. Of all people why did he have to come after me?

I finally land a hard kick on him, he stumbles back and releases my leg. I quickly scramble to me feet and pull out a kunai and throw it towards him. But, of course he deflects it easily. He pulls out his sword and swings it at me, I jump out the way as he swings again, 'Someone can help me anytime now!' I think to myself as I pull out a couple of shuriken and project them his way. But as before he dodges them.

I go to throw some more weapons at him but realize, I didn't have anymore left. 'Oh this is so cliche...' I think to myself as I slowly back away from the man in front of me, he slowly creeps up on me his sword in a position to kill. I turn to run but, I trip. 'You have got to be freaking kidding me right now!'

Just then Zabuza lunges at me. I close my eyes and ready myself for the impact, but it never happened instead I feel myself being picked up and carried away. I open my eyes to see Naruto carrying me away from the scene, I look over his shoulder and see Sasuke fighting Zabuza.

Once away from them Naruto puts me down. "Thank you Naruto." I tell him gratefully. He cheeses at me, "No problem Mina-chan." I look around to see that Kakashi was fighting Zabuza too, 'The one back there must be a clone...' Just when I think of this Sasuke lands next to me. "It was a clone." He says. 'Well...I feel useless now...I couldn't even defeat a clone...this blows...'

"So the one Kakashi-sensei is fighting must be the real one." Naruto says, Sasuke nods.

* * *

As the fight nears to an end, Kakashi almost beating Zabuza, Haku appears and kills him instead. "Hey! You can't just go around killing people like that!" Naruto yells at...him? Or her...I can't remember. Anyways, "Oh, I just thought I would help you guys out..." And with that said he disappears.

"That was weird..." I whisper to myself. "Well looks like we're done here, can we get going now?" Tazuna says.

"Sure, let's go-" Kakashi says but doesn't finish because he passes out on the ground. "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells as we all run over to him. I kneel down and place my head close to his back. "He's still breathing, he just over used his sharingan." I tell them.

"How do you that?" Sasuke asked. "I...uh, I just know." I tell him. It's silent for a moment, then Naruto speaks up, "Well...how are we gonna get him to his house?" He say gesturing to Tazuna. I shrug, "I guess we'll have to carry him..."

* * *

"Ah, this sucks!" Naruto yells as he carries Kakashi's legs and Sasuke carrying his upper body. "Just shut up and keep going." Sasuke says. "Why is he so heavy?!" Naruto exclaims. Me and Sakura share a laugh at the two.

* * *

A/N: So...this chapter was incredibly hard to write...you win this time writers block...I kind of changed some things here...so yeah I hoped you liked it, if not I'm sorry, honestly I'm trying to get through this arc fast because...I hate this arc but it's "important". This arc will only be like 2 chapters long anyways... Muahahaha! O.o why did I just evil laugh? Anyways, oh, and yes yes, it has not been a lot of Mina/Itachi but, don't worry we should be seeing him in the near future! So just bear with me here I'm trying! Well looks like that's it, until next time, TOODLES!


	9. Chapter 9

'Okay...focus, I can do this...I just gotta clear my mind and focus, I got this.' I think to myself as I place my hands together and focus my chakra into my feet.

When I finally gather all the chakra I could, I take a step back and run toward the tree. My foot connects with the tree as I start running up it. About midway up the tree, I begin loosing chakra and I start to fall. Before falling I make a mark in the tree with a kunai, this one higher than the last.

Upon landing on the ground, I see Sasuke and Naruto both somewhat successfully climbing their trees. I watch them for a minute taking in anything they were doing differently. But, they were doing the same thing

I was doing. I take a deep breath and start over, this time I almost reach the top. But, unfortunately my chakra hates me and I land on the ground for the seventh freaking time, I angrily punch at the idiotic tree and yell out, "Forget this! I'm done!"

I sigh, taking a seat on the ground, "You okay Mina-chan?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked up to me. "I'm fine..." I tell him still trying to get over my annoyance of not being able to do a simple task of climbing a tree. I mean seriously, even Sakura could do it, no offense to her but...maybe I'm just not fit out for this.  
"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Sasuke asked. "Because..." I start off. "Did you think that you could just get it on the first try?" He asked again. "No..." I simply answer him. "Yes you did, or you wouldn't be sitting here pouting like a child." Sasuke says. I shoot him a glare as he smirks at me. "I wasn't pouting." I tell him as I stand and walk off.

* * *

I silently walk through the shady forest, thinking about nothing in particular. I stop in front of a tall tree, I stare at it for a moment before deciding that I should stop acting like a baby and just try again, Practice makes perfect right? I inhale deeply as I start focusing my chakra into my feet once again. 'You can do this Minami...wait, did I just call myself Minami? Well...that is my name now...Gah! Focus chick!'

I take a step back before charging up the tree. When my foot connects with the tree this time, I focus on keeping myself on the tree not letting anything else distract me.  
Before I knew it I was at the top of the tree. "I did it! Yes!" I cheer loudly.

"I don't know how but, I did it!" All the sudden, the wind starts to pick up around me and my vision starts to become blurry. "What...the?" I blink a couple of times to clear my vision.

* * *

When I could finally see, I find myself in a bright room. "Allison," I hear my real name being called by someone with a familiar voice. I spin around to see...my waker? I look over his shoulder to see my old self laying on a hospital bed with wires and tubes going inside my body. I watch as my Mom starts to sheds tears while my Dad holds her. "What...what happened? Why am I in the hospital? Why is my Mom crying? What's going on?" I ask all at once.

"You're in a coma..." He says. "They've put you on life support, you've been gone for about a month... So your body shut down. The doctors want to pull the plug but your parents won't let them, Allison, you have to come back to your real world. If you die here you will forever be lost in the 'in between'"

"In the 'in between'? What's that?"

"It's the place where dreamers go when there bodies completely shut down, when they die. You will be taken from your dream world and be placed there, and you will have to stay there for eternity." He tells me.

"But, how am I supposed to get back? I thought that doing the deed was the only way I could come back! I don't even know what it is! God, when I said I wanted to start over I didn't mean like this!" I yell at myself.

"Allison calm down, stressing yourself over it won't help anything. Now, I've spoken with them, and they have made a compromise. Would you like to hear this compromise?" He asked.

"Well yeah, I think that would be nice to hear." I tell him sarcastically.

"Well, it's just as before they will let you go back, but when you go to sleep you will be transported back to complete the deed that they want you to do. Simple right?" He says.

"Sure I guess but, why do they want me to do this...'deed' so bad?" I asked not really wanting this to happen again but, it's either that or be stuck in the 'in between' forever. "Honestly I do not know why...they won't tell me. But, when I find out I will let you know. You will now return to what you were doing before but, don't take too long I'll be bringing you back shortly." He says and with that the world begins to bend before me.

* * *

I find myself sitting in a room, 'How did I end up back at Tazuna's place?' I think to myself as a scream fills the house. I jump at the penetrating sound, 'What's going on?' I quickly stand from my place and run downstairs to find the two One Piece rejects standing downstairs. "Is this the one we're supposed to take?" The tan guy asked. "I guess so." The white haired guy says.

"Mom!" Inari yells, "No don't come out here!" She yells back at him. "Boss said we only needed one hostage right?" The tan guy asked. "Yeah he did," the other one tells him.

"Well, looks like I get to kill this little guy huh?" The tan guy says again and runs toward the kid.

"You're not killing anybody!" I yell to him and jump in front of the kid.

"Mina, thank God your still here." The women says. I shoot her a small smile and then look back at the two guys, "Now, I suggest you leave or...you could just get your butt kick, your choice." Man you don't know how badass I felt saying that but, now that I said that...watch me get my ass kicked.

The tan man gives a smirk, "Cute..." He says as he pulls out his sword and swings at me. I swiftly grab Inari and jump out the way, when we were a safe distance away I put him down and tell him, "Go, and take your Mom somewhere safe."

"What about you?" He asked concerned. "Don't worry about me just go." I tell him again. He nods and runs towards his Mom then to the door. But the tan man stands in his way. "Aw look at this little cutie, trying to be a hero." The white haired guy says stepping in front of me.

I glare at him, "So, you wanna mock me huh?" I say lowly. "Well, if your gonna mock me, you should say it to my face!" I yell behind him my substitution disappearing, he turns around as I punch him in the face, hard. I watch him struggle to get back up but before he could I kick him back down. 'He won't be up for a while...' I think to myself as the tan one charges at me. I duck as he swings his sword at me again, "Miss me!" I said as he abruptly stops and turns to charge at me again, "You little brat!"He yells this time I wasn't as fast and he slams me into the wall.

I give a cry of pain as he holds me in place, "Not so tough now, are you?" He sneers. I pull my leg up and kick him in his 'sensitive spot' he release me at once and I fall to the ground, "So, who's the tough one now?" I asked as I stand and walk over to him. I look down at him, his eyes filled with tears, "Aw , did I hurt you, you big baby." I say mockingly and kick him in the face.

I look around the room then at the two unconscious men laying on the ground, "Well...that was surprisingly easy...I guess I'm done here." I say to myself. 'What do I do now? Oh yeah, everybody's at the bridge fighting Haku and Zabuza...I should go over there too.'

* * *

I arrived at the bridge around the middle of the battle. I land beside Tazuna and Sakura. I look over to see Sasuke and Naruto fighting Haku, while at the same time Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting too.

"How long have they been stuck in there?" I asked. "It's been a while..." Sakura tells me. I take a step forward to go help them but Sakura places a arm in front of me. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you..." She tells me. "Once your in it's no way out."

"But, someone has to help them." I say. "Mina, let them do this. It's their battle not yours." Kakashi says as he dodges a attack. "But, Kakashi-sensei-"

"You stay there and help Sakura protect Tazuna." He cuts me off. I sigh but say nothing else and turn my attention to the fight before me.

* * *

It was killing me just sitting here watching them demolished by Haku, I had to do something about this. But, before I could do anything I see Sasuke stand and start deflecting the needles away from him almost like he could see all of them coming for him. I catch a glimpse of his eyes as he grabs Naruto out of the way of the needles. I smile, 'He's finally awaken his Sharingan.'

But, the good times didn't last for long because somehow Haku manage to hit Sasuke and he goes down. "Sasuke!" Sakura yells. 'Um aren't I the one who's suppose to be yelling that?' I think to myself as I run over to him. "Sasuke..." I say quietly and place his head on my lap. I look up feeling a threatening chakra fill the air. A cold shiver runs down my spine as Naruto unleashes some on the Nine Tails chakra, causing all the mirrors around us to shader and sending Haku flying a couple feet away.

Naruto runs towards him but stops, they exchanges some words before he punches Haku, but not as hard like I would have. They then exchange some more words for a while. I look over to Kakashi and Zabuza, from the looks of it I say that Kakashi just stabbed him in his other arm, paralyzing both of them. Kakashi then does his hand signs for his lighting style justu.

As he dashes for Zabuza, Haku jumps in the way and takes the hit.  
And after a while Gato and his 'crew' shows up and adds on to the catastrophe.

Once all over, Zabuza, Gato, and Haku all dead and defeated. "Mina..." I look down at Sasuke and smile, "You're alive! I thought you were dead." I say the last part sadly. "I...would never leave you...Minami." He says. I smile and hug him tightly. "That... hurts..." He says through clench teeth.

"Oh I'm sorry." I say as Sakura runs over to us. "Oh Sasuke-kun! You're alive!" She yells, getting down and hugging him. "Sakura, I can't breathe." He says. "Oops, sorry!" She says. I giggle before my vision starts becoming hazy again, and then I'm consumed by the darkness.

* * *

"Allison...?" My dad's voice echoes through my mind. I slowly open my eyes to be welcomed by both of my parents starting down at me with teary eyes. "Oh Allison, my baby! I've missed you so much!" My mom cries and takes me into a deep hug. "I...missed you too..." I tell her.

...  
A/N: Soooo, the last two chapters, meh, not my greatest work but hey! At least I know where I'm going with this now! I have something big planned! MUHAHAHAHA! And yes! I'm finally done with this stupid arc! I freaking hate this arc for some unexplainable reason...so yeahh sorry I didn't update earlier, life kept getting in the way...but anyways I hope you found this chapter to be somewhat acceptable. Well until next time! Bye guys!


	10. Chapter 10

"Mina-chan, how are you sleeping like that?" I hear Naruto's voice say, waking me from my 20 seconds of sleep. Ever since my last meeting with my waker, I haven't been getting any sleep at all. If I go to sleep at all, even a simple nap, I'll be transported back from my current place. The only way I can actually get sleep is by staying asleep when I return to my regular body. This body, for some odd reason, never allows me to sleep. Confusing I know, I'm still trying to figure it out myself.

I slowly open my eyes to be greeted by Naruto and Sasuke staring down at me. "Wah, hey why are you guys upside down?" I asked them tiredly. "You're the one upside down Mina." Sasuke tells me. I give him a confused look before realizing I _was_ the one upside down. "How were you even sleeping like that anyways?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. "I don't know...I was tired okay." I tell him as I grip the rails of the bridge, pulling myself into a sitting postion and then turning to face them.

"Ugh! I'm so tired of this! He's always telling us to be here at a certain time but then he's always late! I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair this morning!" Sakura whines. "I know I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!" Naruto chimes in.

"Are...you serious?" I asked him. "Well yeah, why would I lie about that..." He tells me. "Oh...kay..." I say awkwardly. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Kakashi says, standing on the top of the bridge. "What do you mean 'how's it going?' You're 6 hours late! It's like twelve' o'clock now!" Naruto yells at him.

"Actually it's 12:45 and sorry I got stuck on the path of life." Kakashi simply says. "...'The path of life' huh, what did you learn on this 'path of life'?" I asked sarcastically. "A lot, I learned a lot, Minami." He tells me.  
"So anyways, while on this path of life I've taken the time and decided to sign you four up for the chunnin exams." Kakashi tells us. "Ah really?! Oh yes yes yes! I love you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yells happily and hugs Kakashi. "Get off me Naruto...Naruto, get off...Naruto! Get off of me!" Kakashi yells as he shoves the over excited blonde off of him. "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei I'm just so happy right now." Naruto says.

"Yeah I see that...anyway here are the application forms." He says pulling out 4 sheet of paper and handing them to us. I eye the sheet warily, 'I can barley climb a tree what the hell made him think I can do this? I should have saw this coming though...' "Now this is voluntary, so if you don't want to take it this year you can always take it next year." Kakashi continues on. "The exams will take place five days from now at 3'o clock. I will need your application forms by tomorrow."  
'

I'm gonna get killed...although I don't think Sasuke would let that happenbut what happens if that same Orochimaru stuff goes down? Then what am I gonna do? Maybe...maybe I should train more... I feel weird saying that but, if I'm gonna be here I'm not gonna be another...well, Sakura. No bashing here like I said before I like her in the Shippunden but the original series...you can't tell me that you don't find her just a little bit annoying.'

"Mina-chan! Can you believe it? The chunnin exams!" Naruto says happily bringing me our of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah Naruto-kun really exciting." I say to him. "You don't sound to excitded Mina. Come on get pumped, will be going up against top notch ninjas!"

"I know...that's what I'm worried about..." I say, the last part being said in a whisper. "This is gonna be so exciting!" Naruto says again.

* * *

"Sasuke..." I say quietly from the doorway. He glances up at me from his spot on his bed. "What is it Mina?" He asked.

"Well, I was wondering if...you could...help me train a little bit, since you know the chunnin exam are coming up..." I say to him. "Yeah, let's go." I smile at him, "Okay!"

* * *

"Stop holding back, think of me as a real enemy. Give it all you got." Sasuke tells me. "I'm trying!" I yell at him as he blocks the hit I was trying to land on him. "You're not trying hard enough." He says back.

I then try to land a kick on him but, he catches it easily. "You need to stop being so predictable." He tells me. "What do you mean?" I asked as I take my fist and try to punch him but again, he catches it. "Make your opponent wonder what you're going to do next. "Okay, like this?" I asked using my one free hand to finally land a hit on him. He let's go of me and we both flip away from each other. "Something like that." He says.

"Yes! I'm finally getting somewhere!" I cheer. "Yeah," Sasuke says with a smirk and then pulls out a kunai and charges at me. I quickly pull out one of my own and block his oncoming attack, pushing my kunai against his, he draws his hand back to hit me. I jump back dodging the hit by only a couple of inches. I look down to where he stood before but, he wasn't there 'Where'd- suddenly I feel a hard kick land on my back, "Damn it." I curse as I jump away and face Sasuke, I yell "That hurt!"

I see him give somewhat of a shrug and say, "Never let your guard down..." He walks over to me, "We'll work more on it tomorrow."  
"But-" "Mina, you don't need to over work yourself, we will continue tomorrow." He interrupts me. I sigh, "What if I'm not good enough to become a chunnin..." I say quietly.

"You just need more practice." Sasuke tells me. I sigh once more, 'God, I hate not getting stuff right away...usually when I first do something I'll get it in two days or less...but, this I don't know...maybe I'm just letting it get to me...'

"Come on, let's go home. It's getting late." I nod and start on the way home, Sasuke following closely behind.

I quietly lay in my bed and stare at ceiling, thinking about what skills I needed to improve on. It was basically all of them... how am I supposed to do this deed if I can't even get my stuff together? How am I gonna survive? I didn't think living in the Naruto world would be this...tough but, I didn't expect it to be all rainbows and ponies either...I spend a little more time thinking before I drift off to sleep.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Allen the test results came back, it seems to us that every time Allison sleeps, her body momentarily shuts down." A voice says. "Shuts down? Is this bad doctor?" I hear my Mom say. "Well, as bad as it sounds it's not, when she wakes up, it's like nothing ever happened. So, we're going to release her to go home. But, keep an eye on her and her sleeping habits if anything changes or becomes worse bring her back immediately. I'll go get your discharge papers ready."

* * *

A/N: So there we go! Chapter 10 I hoped you liked it! And don't worry Allison's/Minami's deed will be revealed soon! I'm still trying to work out the kinks so yeah, oh and yes I am aware that I suck at writing fight scenes I'm desperately trying to improve it! Just bear with me please! And OMG guys I got over a thousand views already! You don't understand how happy I am! I would like to thank all of you guys for that! :D Now if I could only start raking in those reviews ;)...well that's all for now until next time! Bye guys!


	11. Chapter 11

So the day has come...the chunnin exams. After endless training sessions with Sasuke and a little bit of side training with Kakashi, I feel somewhat ready. I still have this uneasy feeling at the bottom of my stomach though, maybe I'm just nervous? I mean who wouldn't be? Let's face it guys, I'm not even supposed to be here, let alone be apart of the notorious Uchiha clan.

I'm not gonna say I don't like it because, I freaking love being here. It's just that, like I said before, I didn't know it would be this hard. I knew it wasn't gonna be all peaches and ice cream either but, it's harder than looks, trust me.

"You okay, Mina?" Sasuke asked extracting me from my current thoughts. I look up at him, "I'm just...a little nervous that's all." I tell him.

"Don't be nervous Mina-chan! I'll protect you no matter what!"Naruto chimes in happily. I give him a gracious smile, "Thank you Naruto-kun." I tells him as he shoots me a cheesy smile.

"Besides, if he can't protect you, I'll be there. You've also been training and you've gotten a lot better at your skills." Sasuke tells me.

"Yeah so there's nothing to worry about!" Naruto says. "...Wait, Did you just call me weak?"

I deadpan as Sasuke gives a slight smirk, "I didn't call you weak, I was just implying it." He tells him. Naruto glares at him, "You guys don't start this again..." Sakura says.

"Hey! You there, with the blue shirt and the attitude!" We all turn to face the newcomer, the one and only Rock Lee. "I want to fight you!" He says determined.

"Why is it always about him!" Naruto yells in distress. "Do you want him to fight you?" I asked the blond, who was currently seething with rage. "Well yeah! It's always about Sasuke! Why can't I have a little piece of action every once and a while, is that too much to ask for! Gah!" He yells again.  
I giggle at his anger as Lee speaks up once again, "And you!" He points down to me. "I want to fight you as well!"

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yes!" Lee answers enthusiastically.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto yells again, "Hey bushy brows, you should fight me too!"

"No, I just want to fight those two!"

"Well, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Sasuke says smugly.

"Wait, I don't wanna fight!" I chime in. 'As goofy as Lee looks he's strong...and like I said before I'm not really that confident about my skills yet...'

"Don't worry Mina, I can take this loser out within seconds." Sasuke tells me and sprints off toward Lee. When Sasuke reaches him he draws back his hand to land a punch but, just like that he vanished. "Sasuke behind you!" Sakura cries out but, it was too late Lee's leg was just about to come in contact with Sasuke's chest, the impact sent him flying. I run over to Sasuke and kneel beside him, "Sasuke, are you okay?" But before he could answer Lee speaks up again, "It is now your turn, let's do this I will show both of you that strength is a power that is earned not given!" He says.

"Mina-chan let me handle this now." Naruto says as he steps in front if me to face Lee. "No...I got this." I tell him. "If he wants to fight me, then let him." As saying this I feel something rush through me, adrenaline maybe? I don't know but it feels good, I like it. 'Its time to stop backing down from every fight I get in.'

"Go Mina-chan, kick his ass!" Naruto cheers. Lee begins charging at me, but once again he vanishes from site. 'Where'd he go? He must be above...' I quickly jump up as Lee comes down right where I had been standing before he sits there for a minute. I take this time and charge at him, filling my fist with chakra I go in for a punch but, he catches it. I try my other fist but, no such luck with that either. Since there was no other way of breaking myself free I kick him in the stomach, a little harder than I wanted to but hey it worked.

He goes flying backwards, I know he's done for but...I just can't find myself to stop, it was almost like I was having...fun. Something deep down inside of me...wanted me to...kill him. I walk up to him as he lays on the ground trying to get back up again, I withdraw my hand to hit him but someone catches it. I look over to see it was Sasuke, "Leave him, he's done for that kick was a pretty hard."  
All the sudden guilt rushes over me, 'Why was I trying to kill him...I didn't want to kill him...what was that...? It's like something just came over me...'

"Alright Mina-chan! You totally kicked his ass! Nice job!" Naruto congratulates me. "Yeah..." I say still trying to figure out what just came over me.

"Guys, we gotta go! We only have 15 minutes left for sign up." Sakura says. "Okay let's go." Sasuke says.

I look back at Lee, who was still lying on the ground. I walk over to him and help him up, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, do not apologize to me. You have won this battle fair and square, you have proven me wrong and maybe next time I will win but, just go on I'm fine." He says.

"Come on Mina! We gotta go if we're gonna sign up!" Saukra says. I nod and follow the group out the room. Silently thinking to myself, 'What the hell just happened...'

* * *

"Ah, there you guys are. I was starting to think that you wouldn't show up." Kakashi says as we walk to him. "I'm glad to see that you all are here."

"You bet Sensei! We're readier than ever!" Naruto says eagerly. "That's good, now you guys know that this will be dangerous, there will be a lot of casualties and remember teamwork is everything, if you wNt to survive." Kakashi says.

We all nod, "Well, that all I have to say for now but, I'm proud of you guys, couldn't ask for a better team." He says as he steps away from the tall white doors. "We won't let you down Sensei believe it!" Naruto calls as we walk in and the door closes be hind us.

As we walk in all eyes fall upon us, staring. 'Well take a picture guys it last longer...' I think to myself as I hear a familiar voice call out, "Sasuke-kun! You're here! I was waiting forever to see you and your good looks!" Ino squeals.

"Hey Pig, Get off of him!" Saukra yells at her. "Well, if it isn't forehead, I'm surprised they let you in here." Ino says. I sigh, 'And bring on the pointless 20 minute argument...'

"So troublesome, why are you two always arguing?" Shikamaru says as he and Choji walk up to us. "That's something I would like to know too..." I tell him. He sighs, "Girls..."

"Tell me about it." I say. "Minami, you don't know how lucky you are to have a brother like Sasuke." Ino says dreamingly. "You don't know how lucky you are..." Naruto says mockingly but not loud enough for her to hear it, I giggle at him. "She's luckier than you!" Sakura says. "What you say, forehead?" "I said she's luckier than you!" Sakura says again. 'And bring on another 20 minute arguing session...'

"Well, looks like the gangs all here." I turn to see Kiba, Hinata, and, Shino approaching us. "Hi Naruto-kun." Hinata says quietly. "Huh?" He asked rudely. I facepalm and hit him behind his head, "Ouch, Mina what was that for?!" He yells.

"Because your clueless that why..." I say as I walk away from him. "Just you guys wait we're gonna blow you guys away." Kiba says arrogantly.

"Cocky are we?" I say to him with a slight smile.

"Well yeah we've been training non-stop." He says. "So, we've been training to! You don't know what training is!" Naruto yells at him.

"Ha yeah, well this is gonna be fun, well at least for the ones are who supposed to be here. Right Sasuke?" Kiba says. "Heh, don't get to over confident Kiba." Sasuke says dryly.

"Hey you guys," I glance over to see...Kabuto, gross. "You might want to keep it down. Not to be mean or anything but, you guys are the rookie 10 right? I wouldn't be masking such a big scene if I were you guys. You already have most if their attention." He says.

"Well, maybe we want all this attention..." I say crossing my arms and leanings against the wall. I hate him so much, I mean come on it's Kabuto...nobody likes him, I have tons of reasons not to like him but I'm not going to list them all because that would take an eternity. "Who are you anyways?" I questioned Even though I already, unfortunately, knew his name.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and you are Minami Uchiha." I glare at him, "How did you know that?" Sasuke questions. He then pulls out a big ass stack of cards from nowhere and holds up a card with a picture of me on it. "This tells me all about an opponent. Such as their blood type, justu, and clan."  
"How?" Naruto inquired. Kabuto explains it to him, well to all of them but I wasn't really paying attention.

As he goes on about the cards, the doors finally burst open. "Alright you babies, it's time to begin. I'm Ibuki Morino, and from here on out...your worst enemy."

* * *

A/N: Soooo there we go! Chapter 11! I really liked writing this chapter! It was fun! I hoped you like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Although rookie 10 does not sound right...at all but, hey I'll make it work. And what's going on with Mina and her new intent to kill? Hmm...Oh and sorry about the no update last weekend...damn you GTA 5...but I'll try to upload another chapter by tomorrow since I'm out of school or this weekend... Well that's all, til next time bye guys! Oh and Happy late Halloween!


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay punks, listen up. We're about to start the written part of the exams." Ibuki says.  
"Written part?! Nobody told me there would be a written part!" Naruto yells. "Shut up!" Ibuki barks. When it's silent he speaks up again.

"Anyways, I'll be giving you a number when you enter the room. That number will tell you where you sit. Got it? Good, let's get moving."  
"Ah, I'm gonna fail this written part! I'm gonna fail!" Naruto wails as he tugs at his hair in distress. "Don't worry Naruto, it probably won't be that hard..." I tell him as we make our way towards Ibuki.

"But it will be Mina! You know I'm a bad test taker! Especially when it comes to written test!" He tells me, the anxiety arising from him. "Naruto calm down! If it gets to hard...just...cheat." I tell him lowly, making sure nobody was listening. 'Thats basically what they want you to do anyways...'

Naruto looks at me for a minute before a sly smile spreads across his face, "I like the way you think Mina-chan." He says deviously.

* * *

I look down at the paper that was in front of me picking up my pencil, I let out a small quiet giggle. 'Thank you public school, this should be easy.' I place my arm on the table and rest my head on my hand, tilting my head down ever so slightly to make my bangs fall over my face kind of like a curtain so that the guy I was sitting next to had no idea I was looking at him and I begin to copy his answers without anyone noticing. Or so I thought, before I could register what happen a kunai comes whizzing past me. I freeze in place, 'Oh shit...oh shit...'

"You! Get out!" Ibuki yells. All is quiet, 'Did...he mean me?' My heart starts beating rapidly as Ibuki speaks up again, "You! Get out now!" I point to myself and manage to squeak out a small, "Me?"  
He shakes his head, "No the guy sitting behind you." I sigh with relief. 'Oh thank you...'

"Me? I didn't even do anything!" The guy behind me yells. "I saw you cheating with my own eyes! Which is means you were doing a pretty bad job considering my eyes aren't as trained as theirs." He says motioning to the guys sitting by the walls. Two guards come to escort him out, "But, I didn't even do anything!" He screams as they drag him out the room. "63 and 54 you have also failed, you can leave now." A guy that was sitting by the wall says. His two other team members get up and leave without a word.

I sigh a breath of relief once again, 'That could have been me.' I think silently to myself as I place my pencil down and stare at the now fully filled paper. I glance around the room to see that the other's had finally figured out what they wanted you to do. As my eyes wander around the room they finally land on Sasuke, he was using his Sharingan to copy the hand movements of he guy in front of him. 'Wish I could have did that...it would have been way easier. Hey wait a minute, why haven't I gotten my Sharingan yet? I mean I am apart of their clan, which means I should get it but then again...I'm not even supposed to be here...but, what happen earlier... could that be a sign that I'm about to get it and haven't fully unlocked it yet? But wait, when I was younger, don't judge me, I used to read about each clan on Narutopidea. If I remember correctly, you received Sharingan by being in a difficult situation or emotional stress. Could that be it? When I fought Lee...I mean it wasn't a difficult situation per se but, I didn't want to fight him in the first place, so could that go under the emotional stress category? But even if it does fall under one of the two shouldn't I have gotten it already?'

"Alright times up! Now for the tenth question." Ibuki says. "Any of you who think you can't handle the tenth question can leave now but, if you decide to not to answer the tenth question you and your team members will both fail. Any who want to leave raise your hand."  
One hand slowly rises up and then shorty after hand after another hand begins to rise, soon the room is almost empty. I look down at Naruto who was sitting a couple of tables down in front of me, he raises his hand hesitantly, but then slams it back down on the table, "I'm not giving up that easy, believe it!" He says triumphantly.  
"Okay then." Ibuki says. "You all pass."

"Wait what happen to the tenth question!?" Sakura asked bewildered. "That was the tenth question." Ibuki tells her.

"Then what were the other nine questions about, were they just fake questions?" Temari yells from the back of the room. "No not at all, those questions were to see if you could gather information under strict circumstances."

"Okay...well that clears up everything..." Temari says sarcastically. After Ibuki tells us about the purpose of this test Naruto speaks up and says, "I totally knew all this you didn't even have me fooled for a second!" I smile and shake my head at his outburst, 'Sure Naruto, sure because you weren't freaking out like a maniac before the test.'

All the sudden the sound of glass being shattered fills the room and something or should I say someone comes flying into the room. "Uh, is this part of the test?" Naruto asked confused.

"Heads up boys and girls, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be you next supervisor for this test! Are you ready good, let's go!" She declares as the whole room stares at her wide eyed. "You're early, again." Ibuki tells to her. "Hm, how many are they? Ibuki, you passed all of them? Have you gone soft my man?" She asked eyeing the room.

"No, maybe their just a stronger crowd of candidates." Ibuki states simply. "Well, when I'm done with you guys it won't be as nearly as many of you." She says. "Meet me tomorrow, ask your sensei's where I'll be. Dismissed."

* * *

"That test was so easy Mina-chan." Naruto says as we exit the academy and start off on our way home. I smile at him, "Really, I bet you didn't even write anything on your paper." I say jokingly. "Yes I did! I wrote my name! So ha!"

"Your name?!" I say with a laugh, "Wow...just wow."  
"I bet you didn't write anything on your test!" He declares. "I did too!" I tell him. "Well you probably cheated!" He declares at again.  
"Naruto, that was the point of the test..." Sakura tells him. "Where you not listening when he was talking about it?"

"...Well see I kind of sort of maybe blackout towards the end." He says as he rubs he back of his head. "Go figures..." Sasuke says. "Hey! But I was listening at first!" Naruto argues back. "Sure you were, just like you said the test didn't have you fooled but you were clearly freaking out at the beginning of it." I say.

"I was not freaking out, I was just..." He diffs off. "Freaking out." I finish for him with a laugh. "I was not!" Naruto says back. "Were too..." I say in a singsong voice. "No I wasn't!" He argues back, this continues for a while before Sasuke speaks up. "Will you two please stop." He says quite annoyed with our constant bickering about nothing. "I'll stop when he admits that he was freaking out." I say. "I was not freaking out!" Naruto says we both stop in the middle of the sidewalk and glare at each other,

"You were too!"

"I'm leaving..." Sasuke says as he continues on the way home. "Wait Sasuke-kun I'll go with you!" Sakura says as she catches up with him.

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"That doesn't even make since what you just said!"

"You don't make since!"

"Your face!" I yell at him.

"See who's the one not making since now?!" He yells back. We glare at each other for a moment before busting out in laughter. Once our laughter dies down we start on our way home again. "Were too." I say again and run off. "I win bye bye!"

"I was not! Mina get back here!" He says running after me.

* * *

A/N: Okay like, the ending was totally random. I'm sorry, but I hope you liked this chapter anyways. And yes that whole Narutopedia thing was true...let's just say when I like something I go over the top to know all about it...heh. Well that's all for now! Til next time bye guys! Remember reviews are loved!


	13. Chapter 13

"So like...you have dreams about Naruto?" My best friend, Dani, asked curiously as she sits across from me cross-legged on my bed. "No, there not dreams...whenever I go to sleep here I wake up there." I explain to her. "But, is that even possible? Are you sure these aren't just like really vivid dreams you're having?" She questions again.

I shake my head, "Nope, I've even been told there not dreams." I tell her. "Who told you that?" She asked again. I sigh at the ridiculous thing I was about to tell her, "My...waker."

"Your what now? Allison...do you know how crazy you sound? If it wasn't for your seriousness right now, I would honestly think you've lost your shit..."

"God Dani! I know I sound crazy. Why do you think I haven't told my parents about this yet!" I yell at her. "Chances are if I told them this, I would be carted off to either the hospital once again or a mental asylum!"  
She laughs, "Hey, hey calm your tits, it's my job to know this kind of stuff and try to help you through it. So, this waker...what is it?" She asked. "And what does it do?"

"Well, _he_ does a lot of stuff I guess. One thing is if I stay there too long he's the one that has to bring me back because I can't do it myself...something about my sprit is to attached to the Naruto world that sometimes it does not want to leave. He also said something about watching over my body to make sure other people don't mistake it for theirs." I tell her.

"So...he watches you sleep? And it's more people like you out there?"  
"Yeah it is more people out there like me, not so crazy now am I? And yeah he does watch me sleep, I never really thought of it that way...now that you mentioned it...it sounds really creepy..." I say. "It really does," She says with a giggle. "But besides that, this actually sounds pretty sweet."

"It is, except for the 'being to tired to function' part...that's why I sleep so much now, because well I don't know how to explain it but, okay...the only way I can get actual sleep is when I'm here...for some reason I can't sleep in the Naruto world."

"Why can't you sleep there?"

I shrug,"Dunno but it's okay I'm used to it now." I tell her. She smiles, "So what's it like there? Tell me all about it!"

"Well, for starters it ain't as easy as you think it is. I trained with Sasuke almost everyday to get were I am now and I'm still not as good as him." She makes a face, "Oooo, you and Sasuke huh? What made that emotionless bastard want to help train you?"  
As she says that I can't help but to feel a little defensive over that comment, "Don't call him that, and the only reason he's helping train is because I'm his sister."

"Wait, you're his what?" She asked confused.

"I'm he's sister." I repeat. "You're kidding!" She says. I shake my head.

"Not only that but, I think we're twins."

"Dude! That's like so amazingly fucking awesome!" She squeals. "Do you guys like, look alike?"

"Well noo, we don't look alike because we're aren't twins." I say sarcastically. "Hey! Don't give me that sarcasm, some twins don't look alike." She says.

"Well I guess you got a point there...but, really I don't know if we look alike or not, I never really paid that much attention. But, when we were little he used to hold my hand everywhere we went and call me Imouto..." I tell her. "Even now he's really protective over me."

She squeals again, "That's so cute! What about Itachi?" She asked.  
"He seemed really affectionate over both of us...but I only got to see him a couple of times before he...killed the clan." I tell her. "Aw...I hope you get to see him again because if you do tell him I said hi!" She says dreamingly.  
I deadpan, "Yeah because telling him that some random chick, that he doesn't even know, says hi isn't weird at all..."

"It doesn't have to be weird unless you make it weird..." She mutters. "Man, why couldn't this had happen to me too! Why do you get all the good stuff!" She whines. "Because I'm more awesomer than you!" I tell her with a laugh.  
She pouts, "I want this to happen to me too..." I laugh at her pouting face,

"Well too bad, pouting won't get you anywhere!"

"Whatever," She says as she rolls of the bed, "I'm going to get food to fix my broken feelings...want anything?" She asked. "Na, I'm good. I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Not really but, you know what I mean." I tell her.

"So, you're just gonna leave me like this?" She asked sadly. "Yep, goodnight!" I say, turning on my side and turning off the lamp on my night stand. "But...I thought what we had was special?" She asked again in the same sad tone.

I let out a laugh and turn to face her, "We do but, my obsession with Naruto wins by just a little more. Sorry..." I say with a giggle and turn back over. "Well then...that's why I'm gonna eat all your food!" She yells and walks out the room.

"You have fun with that!" I call back. "I will!" She yells back.

A couple minutes later I fall into a deep peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Okay, listen up turd nuggets!" Anko yells as she eyes the crowd. Naruto and I glance at each other,"Turd nuggets?" He questions. I shrug,"Hell if I know..." I whisper back.

"We are about to take the second part of the chunnin exams. But, before you enter the Forest of Death you first have to read and sign these consent forms."

"Why?" Naruto asked. Anko gives a small chuckle, "Because, some of you won't make it through this whole exam, and I don't want to be responsible for your death. Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, past these out." She hands me the stack of consent forms and I take one and pass the stack to Sasuke.

"This part of the exam is to test your survival skills." She starts off but, since I already know how this all goes I kind of tune out the rest and listen at some parts.

"This test will last for five days." Anko says. "Five days?! What are we suppose to do for food?!" Choji yells in distress. I give a giggle, "There's plenty of food in there you could eat." Anko tells him. "Duh, Choji that's why it's called a survival test!?" Ino yells at him.

"But it's also man eating beast and poisonous plants in there as well." Kabuto pipes in. I inwardly roll my eyes at him, 'Nobody asked you for your freaking two sense! Can I punch him in the face...wait until this starts your ass is mine! Damn...I sound so mean and evil...'

"So we'll be completely surrounded by enemies, there will be no time to rest. We'll have to keep a constant look out." Sasuke speaks up. Then it dawns on me...'If I can't sleep how will I get back to my real world. I mean my waker could wake me but that would be really dangerous because what if I'm in the middle of a fight or something? I wonder how this is gonna work out...?'

"Right, So I'm done now, take your consent forms over there and exchange them for your scroll." Anko says, "Oh yeah, one more word of advice...don't die."

"Well, thanks for that lovely piece of advice." I mutter. Sasuke shoots me a small smile before we both decide to take a seat by a huge rock and fill out our consent forms.

"Sasuke, are you nervous?" I asked randomly. He looks up and me and shakes his head, "It's nothing to be nervous about. It's just a test." He tells me.

"Yeah but, aren't you worried that...I don't know...one of us...might get hurt or something."

"No, even though Naruto's a complete idiot and Sakura's...well Sakura but, we should do okay." He says.

I giggle at his comment about Sakura, "If you had to choose between Sakura or Ino, who would you chose?" I tired to asked with a straight face but I feel a smile creep it's way onto my lips. He glares at me, "Neither." He answer harshly. "But what if in some atrocious event you have to choose between them?" I ask on, basically just messing with him. Its been awhile since me and him just kind of had a normal conversation and this one will probably be the last one for a while.

"If I was in a atrocious situation I could take care of it myself. They would probably just stand there anyways." He says. "Well, you are the 'love of there life' they would probably try to do something." I say.

"Why are we talking about this?" He asked. "Because I want to know, who would you choose?" I press on. "You will answer this question."  
He gives me a small smile, "And if I don't?"

I glare a him, "I will-"

"Alright times up! Everyone who hasn't turned in your consent form, go turn them in, get your scroll, and choose your gate!" Anko's howling voice interrupts.

"Come on let's go turn in these forms." Sasuke says with a smirk.

* * *

"When the gates open the test will begin!"

"Alright guys let's show them what we got!" Naruto cheers enthusiastically. "Heh, for once I can actually agree with you Naruto." Sasuke says with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Ready? And...Go!"

All four of us charge into the eerie, murky, forest and take off though the trees.

* * *

A/N: Sooooo, I hoped you liked this chapter sorry I didn't update yesterday. Teachers act like I should dedicate my whole freaking weekend to homework. -_-' ugh sooo ready for summer again...But anyways, I'm actually pretty excited about writing the next chapter! It shall be fun...muhahahaha! And let me just say in advance, I might change a few things here and there...but it won't be too bad! Well that's it for now, til next time! Bye guys!


End file.
